The Secret to Survival
by Kitty'at
Summary: Oneshot: I didn't like that Saya rejected Solomon, thus the short drabble featured here. Beware: Yaoi-esque, and threesome.


Solomon kneeled before his chosen one: Saya, the desperate hope of being accepted a burning ember in his eyes. "I will be your chevalier, Saya, no longer will I serve Diva." Though he meant every word, though he was completely, irrevocably sincere, Solomon felt the fear that his words would be cast aside, forgotten and ignored, in favor of the past.

Saya shook her head, backing up to the edge of the balcony. "No. I--I can't." Her steps led her to the ledge, a single movement, mistaken or made with intent, all it would take to fling her over the precipice. "Solomon, you are Diva's chevalier. Nothing can change that. You will always have her blood running through your veins--you will never be my family."

"But I am yours! Forever, and by my own choice." Solomon's desperation made his voice sound querelous, weak to his own ears. "I only want--"

Haji's violin case crashing into Solomon's chest interrupted his continued plea, followed by the inevitable appearance of Haji himself. "Saya. Are you alright?" He cradled her in his arms, noting the white dress, so remniscent of a wedding dress clothing her perfect body. "Saya..." He looked up, Solomon already recovering from the blunt force of the oversized cello case.

Solomon, contrary to what Haji expected, merely kneeled, not attacking. "I only want to serve Saya. I want to see her smiling face every day." His black suit was marred, torn and dirty from his fall, though he seemed to ignore it easily.

"Solomon..." HIs insistence had finally sparked something like understanding in Saya's mind--She forced her weary eyes open for one final time, before her long sleep took her, "If you truly care for me...Take care of Haji, keep him safe while I... rest." Both chevalier stared at her eyes as they drooped closed, Haji with confusion plain in his expression.

"Saya." The chorus sounded once more, as she fell more deeply into slumber, the two voices twining in with her sleep.

Haji turned his suspicious glare to Solomon, "What does she mean?"

Solomon, finally given his chance to prove himself, stared straight into Haji's dark glare. "Together, Haji... Together we will protect Saya. Forever." He smiled, tentatively, softly, taking slow steps to Haji's side. Amazed at his own actions, Solomon took Haji's face in his hands, and stared deeply into his eyes. "Let our love for her unite us, in these thirty years we face."

--30 years later--

The blonde yawned artlessly, his hair long now, swept elegantly around his shoulders. "You think she'll recognize us?" He wore black, a long trench coat that accentuated his thin figure.

With a sigh, the other man in the room shouldered his cello case with one arm, the other weaving its way about the changed Solomon's shoulders. "Maybe not you..." He leaned in, placing a deliberately soft kiss on the blonde's lips, the touch light as a feather. "But She'll know me."

Solomon sighed, nearly whimpering, as he reached up to touch Haji's face. "You know we don't have time for that." Playfully, Solomon nibbled Haji's ear, smiling as he heard the quickening pace of his companion's heart. "C'mon, Haji, let's go get her."

The pair left the apartment, walking hand in hand up the steps to an ancient shrine. They entered the catacombs without hesitation, Saya's cocoon entombed among the graves. With only slight regret, Solomon stood back, watching while Haji awoke their beloved Saya. The two chevaliers had shared blood--among other things--while Saya had been sleeping, but neither was willing to risk Saya's life with Solomon's blood. He had, after all, been originally created by Diva. It was like a faded memory of a past life--Solomon no longer harbored any feelings for the singing chiropteran, all of their once powerful ties faded to the winds of time. Now there were only Saya and Haji. His new family.

As Saya's eyes focused, her attention riveted on Solomon. "You stayed."

Haji, uncertain of her reaction--Solomon had still been the enemy when Saya had entered her sleep--wrapped his arms around Solomon's waist posessively, "Yes. We have a request."

"A... Request." Slow on the uptake, after having been out of commision for thirty years, Saya repeated his words, the sight of them so close, and Solomon leaning in to Haji's touch, confusing her to no end.

"Yes." Solomon gently took Haji's wrists, taking a step towards Saya. "I would like to become your chevalier by blood, Saya. We have..." His face took on a distinctly red tone, as he finished, "Experimented... and we think it possible."

Haji, behind him, also blushed furiously, but hid his expression by biting Solomon's neck. Only drinking a few mouthfuls of the blonde's blood, Haji lowered himself so that Solomon could do the same. Remarkably, they both seemed fine, unharmed by this interaction, despite being originally from different queens. The only noticable change, was a distinct bulge in the crotch of their pants. Solomon gave in first, and leaned down to kiss the still kneeling Haji deeply.

Haji moaned into the kiss, forgetting Saya's presence, forgetting that they were in a graveyard, forgetting everything beyond the sublime pleasure of the blonde ravaging his lips. Twining his hands through the long, silky blonde hair, Haji slipped his tongue into Solomon's mouth, taking control of the kiss, and feeling Solomon's body collapsing beneath him. It was too much: Haji leaned down, his hands swiftly unbuttoning the trench coat, revealing solomon in a charcoal grey sweater, and black slacks. Haji's hands found the bottom of the sweater and pulled up, finally feeling warm skin beneath his questing fingers.

Solomon rewarded Haji's ministrations with more moans, finally breaking the kiss to concentrate on the stubborn black coat that Haji always wore. hooking his legs around the back of Haji's knees, Solomon brought him down on top, working now on the buttons of Haji's dress shirt.

Saya had no idea what was going on, but two things stood out clearly in her mind: One, Solomon was no longer the enemy... and two, her body desperately begged her to join the two chevaliers writhing on the floor. Tearing off the old, slightly discolored white dress with no regard for the fabric, Saya found herself caressing Haji's frim ass, her hands moving under their own willpower.

Haji gasped, first surprise, then overwhelming pleasure enveloping him. He hadn't expected Saya to join in, but his love for her made her intrusion--more than welcome. He aided Solomon in divesting himself of his shirt and jacket, leaving him only in the black slacks, before turning his attention to Saya. She was beautiful, her pale, white skin glowing in the diffuse light, her entire body visible before him. His hands roved cautiously over her breasts, eyes tracing the elegant curves.

Solomon, not one to be outdone, realized quickly what had taken Haji's attention from him--and tossed off his own charcoal sweater before moving to nibble on Saya's neck. Haji latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, his hands exploring the expanse of her back. She arched in pleasure, one hand on each man's crotch, trying in vain to undo the buttons and snaps of the pants. With an indulgent smile, Solomon helped her remove his own clothing, before finishing his disrobing of Haji.

Solomon leaned forward to kiss Saya, the tasted of her blood their mouths, and reminding her what he had asked of her--to let him be her true chevalier, by feeding on her blood. Unthinking, she bit his tongue, the flavors of thier blood mingling, causing Saya's senses to go over the edge.

While Solomon was busy occupying Saya's mouth, Haji had been preparing her, his fingers sliding deliactely in and out of her virgin cunt. He stroked himself to the timing of his movements, not wanting to hurt her by shoving his cock inside. Solomon, however, had other ideas. He shoved Haji's hand away, his tongue probing the tip of Haji's swollen penis. Saya kissed Haji, her instinct still ruling, and bit his tongue as well, the blood of the three of them mingling in her mouth. Forcefully, she probed his mouth, forcing the flavor of the three of them to flood him, before pushing his head down to her stomach. He took the cue, his tongue probing deeply into her vagina.

Carefully now, Saya sucked on Solomon's member, the triangle completed. Once all three of them were quite lubricated, Saya pulled back and declared, in a raspy voice, "I want you both... in me."

their bodies answered before their minds could catch up, the two boys thrusting themselves inside of her. With a heated fervor, they, the two of them, led Saya to her orgasm before climaxing elegantly together.

When Solomon finally caught his breathing, he declared, with the same determination of thirty years ago, "I am your chevalier, Saya."

"As am I." Haji echoed the blonde, running his fingers gently through his hair. "Together, we will fufill your every desire."

--six months later--

"Sirs, which one of you is the father?" The doctor asked plaintively, staring between the shadow and the light.

Solomon, his arm around Haji's waist, smiled a genuine smile, remembering his first moments as Saya's true chevalier, "We honestly couldn't tell you."

Haji chimed in, his voice uncharicteristically cheerful, "We both are."

The doctor, dumbfounded, but resigned, led the two of them to a door that stated "room 969" They walked in with some trepidation, to the sight of thier beloved Saya holding two babies--a little blonde girl, and a black haired boy. Her weary but triumphant smile worked wonders on the two men. "Saya."

"She's like you, Solomon, but--he's definately more like you, Haji." She handed the two fathers each a child, and added in a conspirational tone, "Aren't they beautiful?"

Solomon nodded, staring down into the blue eyes of the blonde haired angelic girl in his arms. Haji felt his eyes tearing, staring down at the first Chiropteran king ever born, his deep, dark eyes staring back at him from the baby's face.

"Did you guys ever kill Diva?"

The question floated gently above the euphoric atmosphere, before a single word broke the silence, "Yes."

"Do you think they'll kill eachother?"

Solomon raised his eyes to meet Haji's gaze across Saya's hospital bed. "No. We are both, and always will be, your chevaliers." It was as if that simple statement validated everything. 


End file.
